


Extraordinary

by enbyglowstick



Series: The Death of Vanya Hargreeves [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Episode: s01e10 The White Violin, Gen, Vanya Hargreeves Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyglowstick/pseuds/enbyglowstick
Summary: She didn’t know where she was but she remembered the guilt of what she had been doing. Everything happened so fast and before she could process what was happening, she was dead.
Series: The Death of Vanya Hargreeves [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic because I have a n x i e t y 
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Blood (Like a lot of Blood)  
> Vanya Dies :(

Where was she? 

She didn’t remember arriving in the room she was in. The light shone bright in her eyes, it was blinding but familiar. The white suit brushed against her cold skin and brought back a memory of the concert. She choked and began to cough up blood. Her body hit the ground as she tried to catch the blood. 

Brown shoes were in front of her. Her head looked up, it was Five. He had a bloody eyeball in his hand, “Special, what you always wanted” She shook her head and the blood ran down her face, “Not...like...this” It was hard to breathe, hard to speak, hard to move. The eyeball flew at her and the background changed to the apocalypse, “Look at what you did to me!” She lay on the ground and tasted the metallic taste of her blood and the dust in the air, “I...didn’t...” 

There was a light but it was blocked by a girl and her bike, “You don’t deserve it” The light closed and her body gave up trying. Blood poured from her mouth but there was no bullet wound, until she opened her eyes.

The blood ran from her head and mouth as her eyes looked up to see the moon falling from the sky. She could feel the drop of energy left in her and used it to hold the moon back so it wouldn’t fall, then her last piece of energy was gone and so was she. Screams were heard as she fell into an eternal slumber but before she did she struggled to speak, “Fi-Five....I’m......S-Sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been shot in the head or died so sorry if this is inaccurate


End file.
